indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicely Towers
' Towers, Cicely ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' She had been lovely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 1 *'DOB:' c. 2013 *'Age:' 45 *'Hair:' Golden *'Eyes:' Deep purple *'Address:' 2132 East 83rd Street, #61-B, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Marco Angelini (ex-husband); David Angelini (son); Mirina Angelini (daughter) *'Occupation:' Prosecuting Attorney at City Hall Description *Long, golden hair, white skin, and trim thighs.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 1, 2 *She wore an authoritative wardrobe; strong colors - always camera ready - coordinated accessories, always with a feminine touch.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 3 *She was elegant and smart; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 5 George Hammett said she had beautiful hands.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 33 Personality *According to Dallas, Cicely was a strong woman; successful, a fighter, and one who had pursued justice doggedly.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 2, 3 She liked to live well (and alone) and was meticulous in her dress, in her work, in maintaining her privacy.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 5, 6, 105 *She was a tiger in the courtroom; Whitney never knew her to miss a detail.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 9 She was a careful woman but also arrogant.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 10 Anna Whitney said she was quite brilliant.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 70 **Her current case was against Fluentes and, according to Feeney, she was going to put him away; she had already laid the groundwork.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 50 **She was a strong, vocal supporter of professional motherhood, of family rights. She has a personal commitment to her family.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 133 *Roarke said he found Cicely admirable, wise, and dangerous (to the criminal mind).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18 *According to Hammett, she was stubborn and sure of herself.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 35 According to Mirina, with her family, she was softer, looser; she liked to laugh.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 81 History *Cicely Towers had been a close personal friend of Whitney's; one of his oldest friends. They had started out together years ago and he and his wife are godparents to her son.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 9 *Anna Whitney was always trying to find the perfect man for Cicely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 10 **Anna said she and Cicely were like sisters.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 69 *Marco and Cicely's marriage ended as amicably as such things can be.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 19 Hammett said their relationship was friendly, a bit reserved, but amiable.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 35 Homicide Information *First victim in Glory in Death. *TOD: 1:16am (May 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 10 *Her body was discovered on the sidewalk of Hundred and Forty-Fourth Street, between Ninth and Tenth, across the street from a sex club; her throat had been viciously slashed (severed jugular).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 2, 11, 30 *She had been dead only ten minutes before her body was seen and reported it. The first cruiser arrived three minutes later.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 11 Her umbrella was missing.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 36 *The murder weapon was a thin, smooth-edged blade, nine inches (22.86 cm) in length, tapered from point to hilt - the point was honed to a V. She was frontally attacked with one swipe of the weapon across the throat from right to left, and at a slight angle (severing the jugular).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 137 *Murdered by C. J. Morse.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 286 Interesting Facts *Eve used her master card to check Cicely's appointments from the day before. She found that Cicely had been seeing George Hammett and had a dinner date with him on May 2, 2058 at Robert's; he was her last appointment of the day. They left the restaurant in a Rapid Cab.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 33, 34 **Hammett said they spoke of marriage.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 89 *Cicely's last call came in at 11:30pm but she erased the transmission and the recording.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 49 *Roarke said he knew Cicely as a light social acquaintance, some business dealings, though mostly through her former husband.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18 Cicely Towers, Marco Angelini, and George Hammett, were on the board of one of Roarke's divisions (Mercury).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 19 **Cicely's share of Mercury would be worth somewhere between five and seven million dollars. She and Marco held equal shares.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 62, 63 *Nadine Furst had a one-on-one with her two months ago after the DeBlass case.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 30 *She was pleased about her daughter's upcoming wedding.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 34 **Cicely called Randall Slade just after midnight the night she was murdered; she called from a public phone. She asked him if it was true, as she had learned about Sector 38; they argued and she said she was going to deal with it for her daughter's sake, then deal with him before she ended the transmission.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 131, 132 *Cicely entered the Five Moons at 12:16am and left at 1:12am. She met no one, drank nothing, and left; when she left, she had her umbrella with her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 40, 41 *Cicely was (possibly) memorialized on May 6th; she was important enough, and Catholic enough, to warrant having her memorial service at St. Patrick's Cathedral.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 60, 61 **Roarke took Suzanna Kimball, a mutual friend of his and Cicely's, to Cicely's memorial service.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 76-79 *File number: 47801-TGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 182 References Towers, Cicely Towers, Cicely Towers, Cicely Towers, Cicely